videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants VS. Zombies: Kingdom of Gnomes
Plants VS. Zombies: Kingdom of Gnomes is a spinoff of the Plants VS. Zombies: Garden Warfare series, it combines the third person shooter gameplay of the Garden Warfare series with MMO elements. Variants from the first and second game return, but are unlocked differently, instead of buying them in Sticker Packs, you unlock them by leveling up and upgrading your characters, once you level them up enough, you can upgrade them into a variant of your choosing. Plot Many years after the Zombies took over Suburbia and renamed it "Zomburbia", the Plants and Zombies are fighting a battle that neither of them have the advantage in. But while they were occupied in their endless struggle, the Gnomes took over Zomburbia and converted it into "Gnometopia!" now the Plants and Zombies are fighting to see who takes back Zomburbia from the Gnomes! Playable Classes Plants Peashooter Role: Offense Health: 125 Weapon: Pea Cannon Weapon Type: Splash Ammo: 12 Abilities: 1. Chili Bean Bomb Peashooter spits out a Chili Bean, which deals heavy explosive damage! 2. Pea Gatling Peashooter roots into the ground and shoots Peas at an extremely fast rate of fire! 3. Hyper Utilizing his speedy Hyper Mode, Peashooter can run faster and jump higher! Mega Ability: Pea Laser Once his Mega Ability meter is fully charged and is used, Peashooter will fire a highly damaging laser out of his mouth in the direction he's facing. Sunflower Role: Support Health: 100 Weapon: Sun Pulse Weapon Type: Automatic Ammo: 50 Abilities: 1. Heal Beam If one of her fellow Plants is wounded, Sunflower can use her sunny Heal Beam to keep them in the fight! 2. Sunbeam When used, Sunflower will root into the ground and fire an incredibly powerful beam of Sunlight at the Zombies. 3. Heal Flower Sunflower places a Heal Flower, which drops sun droplets that heal teammates! Mega Ability: Super Sun Dropets Once you use her Mega Ability when it is charged, Sunflower produces giant droplets of sun that heal teammates to full health. Chomper Role: Offense Health: 175 Weapon: Chomp Weapon Type: Melee Abilities: 1. Goop Chomper spits out goop, which slows down the movement of a Zombie if it hits them! 2. Burrow Chomper burrows into the ground, he can use this ability to ambush Zombies and swallow them whole! 3. Spikeweed Chomper spits out a spikeweed onto the ground, which ensares Zombies who step on it! (With the exception of Z-Mechs and bosses) Mega Ability: Chomp Vaccuum Once you use his Mega Ability when it is charged, Chomper opens his mouth and sucks in Zombies like a vaccuum, swallowing them instantly if they are close enough. Cactus Role: Defense Health: 125 Weapon: Spike Burst (zoomed out), Spike Shot (zoomed in) Weapon Type: Burst (zoomed out), Sniper (zoomed in) Ammo: 15 (uses 3 rounds when zoomed out, and one round when zoomed in) Abilities: 1. Potato Mine When Cactus places one of her Potato Mines down, Zombies need to keep an eye out, otherwise they'll be vanquished by a mighty SPUDOW! 2. Garlic Drone By using her mighty Garlic Drone, Cactus can take to the skies and attack Zombies from above. 3. Tallnut Battlement Tallnut Battlements can be used as shields or as a way to block paths to stop Zombies in their tracks, they're terrible card players, though. Mega Ability: Eagle Eye Once you use her Mega Ability when it is charged, Cactus and her teammates will be able to see all enemies within a 500 mile radius through walls. Kernel Corn Role: Offense Health: 150 Weapon: Cob Busters Weapon Type: Automatic Ammo: 35 Abilities: 1. Shuck Shot Kernel Corn fires 2 powerful cobs, dealing heavy damage to Zombies that it hits! 2. Husk Hop Kernel Corn leaps into the air, shooting his cob busters at Zombies below! 3. Butter Barage Kernel Corn throws a potato, which sends in explosive Butter from above! Mega Ability: Homing Shuck Once you use his Mega Ability when it is charged, Kernel Corn fires cobs that home in on Zombies, dealing heavy damage to them. Citron Role: Defense Health: 200 Weapon: Orange Beam Weapon Type: Heavy Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Abilities: 1. EMPeach Citron fires an EMPeach out of his blaster, stunning Zombies that get hit by it, it stuns mechanical Zombies like the Z-Mech and Zombot Turrets longer! 2. Citron Ball Citron rolls up into a ball, making for a good tactical retreat or to get to an objective faster! 3. Juice Blast Citron fires a giant ball of orange juice out of his blaster, dealing a medium amount of damage to enemies that it hits. Mega Ability: Orbital Juice Strike Once you use his Mega Ability when it is charged, the camera will change to a bird-eye's view with a cursor that lets you pick where you want to fire it, once you do, a gigantic laser made of juice will appear and hit any Zombies unfortunate enough to be in the way of it. Special Ability: Peel Shield Peel Shield returns as an alt-fire ability for Citron, when used, an orange shield will appear in front of Citron, defending him and his teammates from harm, but the downsides are that Citron cannot fire when it is being used and it can be destroyed (but it regenerates later) Rose Role: Support Health: 100 Weapon: Magic Thistles Weapon Type: Homing Ammo: 20 Abilities: 1. Time Snare Rose casts a spell that creates a red cloud that traps Zombies in time itself! 2. Arcane Enigma Rose turns into pure energy for a few seconds, making her immune to enemy attacks! 3. Goatify Rose casts a spell that turns her foes into a Goat! Mega Ability: Jinx Once you use her Mega Ability when it is charged, Rose casts a spell that homes onto the nearest Zombie, making them weaker temporarily! Bowshroom (New) Role: Defense Health: 125 Weapon: Spore Crossbow Weapon Type: Sniper Ammo: 12 Abilities: 1. Coffee Bean By using a Coffee Bean, Bowshroom can run faster! 2. Mega Spore Bowshroom fires a stronger spore in the direction she's facing 3. Explode-o-Nut Bowshroom places an Explode-o-Nut, which explodes when a Zombie gets too close to it. Mega Ability: Arrow Barrage Once you use her Mega Ability when it is charged, Bowshroom rapidly fires Arrows made of Spores. Tropical Blast (New) Role: Offense Health: 175 Weapon: Coconut Bazooka Weapon Type: Splash Ammo: 8 Abilities: 1. Berry Grenade Tropical Blast throws a Berry, which soon explodes, dealing excellent splash damage! 2. Teammate Blast Tropical Blast stands still and waits for a teammate to hop in his Bazooka, he then blasts them to a new location, this is useful for helping your teammates get to the objective. 3. Milk Laser WIP Mega Ability: Coconut Gatling Once you use his Mega Ability when it is charged, Tropical Blast will turn his Bazooka into a Gatling Gun and start rapidly firing Coconut Milk out of it. Imitater (New) Role: Offense Health: 100 Weapon: Spud Shot Weapon Type: Semi-Automatic Ammo: 10 Abilities: 1. Imitate When used, a menu comes up that lets Imitater disguise as one of the playable Zombie classes, he then copies the appearance of a random enemy player 2. WIP 3 WIP WIP Zombies Foot Soldier Role: Offense Health: 125 Weapon: Z-1 Assault Blaster Weapon Type: Automatic Ammo: 35 Abilities: 1. Zombie Stink Cloud Foot Soldier throws a stink bomb, creating a purple cloud of stinkiness that damages Plant that enter it, while also obscuring their vision! 2. Rocket Jump Foot Soldier uses the ZPG on his back to launch himself high in the air. 3. ZPG Foot Soldier fires a rocket out of the ZPG on his back, dealing incredible damage to Plants that it hits! Mega Ability: Homing ZPG Once you use his Mega Ability when it is fully charged, Foot Soldier will fire miniature rockets that home in on enemies. Scientist Role: Support Health: 100 Weapon: Goo Blaster Weapon Type: Semi-Automatic Ammo: 6 Abilities: 1. Heal Beam of Science The Heal Beam of Science is a useful ability for keeping your Zombie friends in the fight! 2. Warp When used, Scientist will use a remote control to teleport himself to a new location. 3. Sticky Explody Ball Scientist throws a grenade that sticks onto most surfaces, when a Plant gets near it, it explodes! Mega Ability: Prototype-50000 Once you use his Mega Ability when it is fully charged, Scientist will take out a giant energy cannon and fire a beam of energy at Plants. All-Star Role: Offense Health: 200 Weapon: Football Cannon Weapon Type: Heavy Ammo: Unlimited (Overheats after a while) Abilities: 1. Imp Punt Being attacked by a Plant? Punt an explosive Imp! What's the worst that can happen? 2. Sprint Tackle All-Star charges foward, knocking back and damage Plants that get in the way of him. 3. Dummy Shield The Dummy Shield can be used to block Plant attacks! It also sits there watching the battlefield, always watching.... Mega Ability: Brain Fuel Once you use his Mega Ability once it is charged, All-Star will chug an energy drink that temporarily makes him stronger Engineer Role: Support Health: 125 Weapon: Concrete Launcher Ammo: 15 Abilities: 1. Sonic Grenade Engineer throws a grenade in the shape of a Megaphone, which stuns Plants in the vicinity when it hits the ground, it also takes burrowing Chompers out of the ground! 2. Big Bolt Blaster Engineer mans a giant turret that fires bolts! 3. Jackhammer Engineer mounts onto a Jackhammer and drives around with it. Mega Ability: WIP Super Brainz Role: Offense Health: 200 Weapon: Heroic Fists (close range), Heroic Beam (long range) Weapon Type: Melee (close range), Heavy (long range) Abilities: 1. Super Ultra Ball Super Brainz throws a powerful ball of pure energy, which is useful for taking out Plants from afar. 2. Turbo Twister Super Brainz spins around, stunning Plants that get hit by him! 3. Heroic Kick Super Brainz well....uses a powerful kick that knocks Plants back! Mega Ability: Hyper Awesome Shockwave Once you use his Mega Ability when it is charged, Super Brainz jumps up while his fist glows, he then lands, causing a huge explosion! Captain Deadbeard Role: Defense Health: 125 Weapon: Scurvy Scattershot (close range), Spyglass Shot (long range) Weapon Type: Close Range (close range), Sniper (long range) Abilities: 1. Barrel Blast Captain Deadbeard hops into a Barrel, which deals highly explosive damage when it detonates! 2. Parrot Pal By using his Parrot Pal, Captain Deadbeard can take the battle to the skies and fire at plants from above! 3. Anchors Away Captain Deadbeard throws a Anchor, allowing him to get to higher ground Mega Ability: Cannon Rodeo When you use his Mega Ability once it is charged, Captain Deadbeard hops onto a cannon and fires homing cannon balls at nearby Plants. WIP Category:Massively-Multiplayer Online Games Category:Online Multiplayer Category:Electronic Arts Category:Third-person shooter games Category:Articles under construction